Next of Kin
by SVUFanatic611
Summary: [au] Olivia is put as a 'next of kin' for a friend's child unknowingly. What happens when she now has to take the child in? R&R! This is my first fanfic.
1. The Will

title: _Next of Kin  
_

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: G, for this chapter

a/n: I would just like to thank _erail beki, jedi knight/others_'website. It really helped me in figuring out how to manage a fanfic. Thanks a ton! I really don't know where this plot came from, but it just stuck in my mind. and Reviews are always welcome, this is my first fanfic.

disclaimer: the character of Detective Olivia Benson is not mine. Corrine Johnson and Jerry are figments of my imagination.   
  
---  
  
Corrine's mind was drifting in and out of the meeting with her lawyer – her father's lawyer really, but as of two days ago, he was dead, murdered by what looked like the mob, meaning she inherited everything he had, including his lawyer. But the question of who inherited her still remained. She was only 17 and according to the law, she couldn't be on her own.

She had no family left. Her mother had died when she was nine and both she and Corrine's father were only children. Grandparents were out of the picture – all deceased. There was only one more thing left to do; check the will. Who had her father wanted her to live with? She finally drifted back into the meeting.

"It says here that your father wanted you to live with an Olivia Benson if anything happened to him." Jerry, her newfound lawyer said. "Do you know her?"

"Umm…I don't know. The name sounds familiar."

"Well…"

"Wait! Is that a _Detective_ Olivia Benson? I think I know her. But it's been a really long time. She and my father were really good friends. I've met her before, but I was three. My last memory of her is her pushing me on a swing."

"Well, it might be her. What state is she a cop in? Do you remember?"

"New York, I think…I hope."

"Don't worry. I'll look it up on a database…aww, here it is. Olivia Benson, a detective in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, brown eyes, around six feet. The picture isn't coming up, but does that sound like her?"

"Yeah…it does."

"Well, how did your father know her?"

"They were in the Police Academy together. Then, he decided being a prosecutor was his real passion. They used to date, and from what my dad told me, she was perfect. But they were dedicated to their jobs and decided to call it quits. They remained on good terms though. I remember her coming to our house for barbeques and stuff like that. I think she is like somewhat of a godmother to me."

"Do you think she'd be willing to take you in?"

"I don't know. Like I said, it's been a ling time. She probably doesn't remember me. Is there anybody else on the list?"

"Nope…just her. Do you want me to give her a call?"

"Umm…no. Can I do it, please?"

"I don't see why not. Use my phone. I'm going to go get a cup of coffee. Her home number is right here." He said, handing her the piece of paper.

Corrine wondered what time it was in New York. It was 3:00pm here in San Bernardino, so it was around 6:00 in New York. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

_"Hello, you have reached Olivia Benson. I'm not here right now. You know what to do after the beep. Thanks."_

BEEP—

"Umm Detective Benson…" Corrine stammered, trying to explain everything.

[tbc]


	2. Coming to New York

title: _Next of Kin  
_

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG

a/n: _HR Puffnstuff_, your right, I didnt make that sentence clear. What I meant was that Corrine's mother and father were only children, meaning they had no brothers or sisters, meaning Corrine has no aunts or uncles who could take her in.

disclaimer: they ain't mine

---

Olivia opened the door to her apartment and walked in. Closing the door behind her, she noticed the message light on her answering machine blinking.

"Great…now what?" She muttered to herself groggily. She had had a terrible week: two rape/homicides and a teenage rape victim on the verge of suicide. Olivia had to spend four hours outside the girl's door, dissuading her. Thank God the Captain gave her the next two days off.

She pressed the button and walked to her room to change, half listening to the recordings.

"_Hello, you have reached Olivia Benson. I'm not here right now. You know what to do after the beep. Thanks."_

"Um…Detective Benson, you most likely don't remember me, but I'm Walter Johnson's daughter, Corrine and a couple days ago, my father was murdered and my lawyer and I are going over the will now and it seems he wanted you to be my next guardian. Look, I know this is big…huge, really, but I may have a way to work this out and if you could give me a call, that would be great. My number is 909-923-4027. Umm…thanks."

Olivia, not really paying attention to the message, first had no reaction to it. But, after a moment of it sinking in, Olivia finally absorbed it all.

"WHAT?! Waaaaait a minute!" Olivia yelled as she jumped over her bed to back to the living room. It was by the time she got there, that the machine automatically shut itself off.

Olivia sat there in disbelief. "Walter Johnson, Walter Johnson…Where have I heard that name before? Corrine…Corrine…God, only if I could remember these people!" she said, talking to herself. "Well, I could call her." she contemplated. "Wait, 909; that's a California zip code. It's 2 am here; God only knows what it is over there. I guess I'll have to wait until morning."

Olivia made her way to her room, but not before she took two shots of tequila. She was in complete shock. She still didn't know who Walter or Corrine Johnson was.

She laid in her bed, trying to get to sleep, but knowing she wouldn't until she figured out who these people were. She racked her mind all night. Then, by some miracle, she remembered. Memories came flowing back.

"Walter Johnson…I remember now!" she told herself as she sprang from her position in the bed. "He was that handsome man I dated while in the Academy. God, that sex was incredible! Yeah, it's all coming back. He's murdered?"

Olivia still hadn't decided what she wanted to do. Questions filled her mind. Should she take this girl in? Would they get along? Would this girl want to live with her? Would she understand that she couldn't be home a lot because of her long hours? And if she complied with all this, how long would it be for? Was she ready to care for another human being, let alone a kid?

She finally drifted off to sleep, none of her questions answered.

---

Corrine woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached her hand out to the receiver.

"'ello…?" she asked, sounding as tired as she felt.

"Is this Corrine? This is Olivia."

"Detective Benson…"

"No, really call me Olivia. Your dad and I were good friends. I hate friends calling me Detective."

"Okay…Olivia. Look, I'm really sorry I sprung that on you last night, especially over the phone, but I didn't know how else to do it.:"

"It's okay, really. But, I really don't know how we are going to work this out."

"Well, I really want to do this in person. Do you mind if I come to New York for a couple of days, to work this out? I really need to get out of here for awhile."

"Not at all. When do you want to come?"

"As soon as possible."

And as Corrine got Olivia's home address, Olivia thought, _"This girl seems nice. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for her to come live with me. But would she want to live with me? I hope we can really clear some of this stuff up." _


	3. What do you want to do?

title: _Next of Kin  
_

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG

a/n: I would like to thank all those who have reveiwed so far. AthleticCharmedOne, HR Puffnstuff, Boscosbabe55 (I think I can add some E/O paring, just for you!), Scarlett O' Hara (saying 'really' is a bad habit of mine. sorry, i hope u can forgive me! tee hee!), Pendray, Siriusblack1007. Thanx a bunch!

disclaimer: they aint mine!

---

"You can't just take off to New York!" said Joe, a close friend of Corrine's dad. He and his wife, Anna, were the assumed 'next of kin' for Corrine. Corrine knew them practically her whole life.

"Why not?" Corrine said, packing some stuff into her bag.

"You just can't! You barely know this woman. What's her name? Opal?"

"It's Olivia, and you're right, I barely know this woman, but my dad knew and loved her and I always trusted his judgment."

"Well, his judgment was clouded the last few months."

"Stop…don't do that!"

"Stop what?"

"Look, he wanted to take that case against the mob boss, you know that."

"And that's what got him killed."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Olivia's not going to kill me."

"You never know."

"Yes! Yes I do know! She was obviously important enough in my dad's life to have him put her as my next guardian. I'm positive he wouldn't leave me with a murderer!"

"The question of whether or not she is a murderer is not an issue."

"Well, what is the issue? I'm going to New York for a few days, get over it! And, you never know, she might not want to take me in, meaning I'm going to be with you and Anna."

Corrine finished packing and headed out the door when Joe spoke up.

"Please don't go…you've been hurt enough lately and I just don't want you out there by yourself."

Corrine ignored him until a moment of realization came to her.

"I know what this is about…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This whole thing…you can't stand the fact that my dad didn't want me to live with you guys. Listen, she may not even be able to take me in, so I'll come and live with you in Chicago."

"I just want you to know you always have a home with me."

"I do, but I need to clear things up with Olivia, hence the trip to New York."

"There's this new invention called a phone; always got the job done for me."

"Some things just shouldn't be done over the phone."

"Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe."

"I promise and if there's one thing my dad constantly told me, it was to keep my word."

"Good luck, call me when you get there."

"Okay!" Corrine yelled back as she went down the stairs and off to the airport.

As she was driving, a million thoughts were going through her mind. "_Is Joe right? Should I go even go to __New York__? But, I've already set it up. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I should live with Anna and Joe. But, I can't just leave Olivia hanging. But, maybe she doesn't want to meet me. Corrine, quit putting her down, you haven't even met her. Your dad loved her at one point. You gotta give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she wants you. Who knows." _Corrine continued to think, hoping that this trip would answer some questions.

---

**The Next Day**

Olivia entered the bullpen and without stopping to say hello to anybody, and went straight to the Captain's office. She knocked on the door, not knowing what she was going to say, how she was going to say it, or how he was going to take it.

"Captain, do you have a minute?"

"For you, Olivia, I have many minutes." The Captain said, in his most charming voice.

She closed the door behind her and began, "Captain, I need to take the next week off."

"Not that you don't deserve it, Olivia, but why?"

"Captain, it's sort of personal. I just can't juggle work while working this thing out."

"Care to share?"

Olivia sat down in a chair in front of her boss's desk and began to tell everything.

"Capt', I was left as the next guardian for an old friend's kid without my knowing. Well, that friend is gone now, and I might have to take her in."

"Do you want to?"

Olivia hated, but yet liked, how he did that. He inquired about everything anybody told him. Some people thought it was just to get further information about the situation, but the few, like Olivia and Elliot, who had had these talks more often than others, knew better. They knew that his inquiry wasn't for himself, but for the person to whom he was talking. It helped them understand their own situation better.

"I don't know. It's been quite a while since I've seen this kid. The last memory I have of her is when she was 3. I was pushing her on a swing in her backyard at a barbeque Walter invited me to."

"Well, just meet the kid. I'm sure she's much older than three now, and then follow your heart from there. I've never questioned your judgment, Olivia. I wouldn't start now…As for the next week off, finish off your paperwork on the Simmons case and you can go. My best to you."

"Thanks, Capt'."

Olivia, relieved, walked out to her desk to start the paperwork.

"What was that about?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing, I just need some time off."

"For what?"

"Maybe it's just none of your business." She said, giving him a slight grin.

Elliot acted as if he were getting a cup of coffee and got up out his chair. He went over to Olivia and whispered in her ear.

"Will you tell me when you're ready?"

She grinned, nodded and then sat down to begin her paperwork.

After hours of filling out interminable paperwork, Olivia looked at the clock: 10:47am.

"Hey, Munch, I'm going to go out to get some coffee, can you catch if anyone comes in?"

"Sure, only if you get me a small, decaf."

"Okay, thanks."

---

Corrine's flight had landed at 10:30. She had rented a car and made her way to Olivia's apartment. She knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"Olivia, it's me, Corrine." She said through the door, but, still, nobody answered.

Corrine wondered what to do. _"Should I just go and come back later? Should I just stay here? Should I go to her work? She works at the 1-6 precinct. I remember her telling me about that. Should I go there? What will she say if I do? Oh God, Corrine, stop being such a baby! Just go, how else are you going to find her? And, besides, if she really didn't want you to go, she wouldn't have told you."_

Corrine made her way to the precinct, surprisingly, without any trouble. And as she walked into the bullpen, she saw the four desks and how busy it was. She just stood in the doorway in awe.

"Can I help you with something?" Munch asked, as he stepped up to the young woman.

"Yeah, can I see Olivia Benson?"

"Well, she stepped out for a moment, but you can wait for her in the interview room right over there for her. And your name is…?"

"Corrine, Corrine Johnson."

"Alright, Corrine, I'll tell her where you are when she gets back."

"Thank you."

Corrine made her way to the interview and sat down.

Olivia walked in at 11:00 with two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Ahh, the coffee queen, thank God you're here!"

"I would love to have that welcome every morning." Olivia said, smiling.

"Keep bringing me coffee, and you got it! Oh yeah…there's some girl named Corrine here to see you. I sent her to the interview room."

"Corrine? She's here?"

"Yeah, why is she someone important?"

"Umm…well, I just gotta talk to her. In the interview room?"

"Yeah…Olivia, what is this all about?" Munch said as Olivia walked toward the room.

"Elliot, do you know what's going on?"

"No idea…" Elliot said as both he and Munch stared off into Olivia's direction, trying to sneak a peak at what was going on.

Olivia's stomach was in her throat. Before, she had time to plan out what she was going to say to this girl, how she was going to approach her, but now, all that seemed useless. She forgot it all. She walked in and saw not a girl, but a young woman. Yet, she still had that soul of a three year old. She still reminded Olivia of that little girl.

"Corrine?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"It's me, Olivia."

"Oh, Olivia. You look different than when I last saw you. I love what you've done with your hair!"

"Thanks. Sit down, let's talk."

"Look, let me start. I know my dad put you in his will without your consent, and trust me, I don't want to impose. And I know this is short notice, and if you can't take me in, it's no problem and if you can, I wouldn't mind getting to know one of my dad's old friends. Close friends of the family, Joe and Anna, they are willing to take me in."

"How long would it be for?"

"About a month. I have an early admission to Oxford. So it would be no longer than a month."

"Well, I didn't know how this was going to work out, before, but what do you want to do?"

"If money is an issue, my dad left me a fund; an 'in case of emergency' fund"

"I don't think it would be, but you still haven't answered my earlier question. What do you want to do? Who do you want to live with?"

Corrine was left speechless. She never thought she would have an option. She thought it was clear cut. Whether Olivia wanted her or not. She would stay in New York or move to Chicago. She never thought she would have a choice before.

"Umm…I don't know."

"Well, this place has got to be intimidating. How about we go to lunch, say around noon? There's a place I know, around the corner. Do you want to go?"

"Sure…I'd love to. I'll go to my hotel, get changed, and meet you back here, outside the building."

"Sure, sounds great….Hey, it was great to see you again."

"Yeah…same here. Thanks for everything, Olivia."

"You're welcome, but I really don't know what I've done to…"

"You've done more than you will ever know. I'll meet you back here at 12."

Olivia watched her step out and just stood in shock, amazed at how great this girl seemed, and she barely even knew her. She decided to finish up her paperwork and other work she needed to get done. She stepped out of the door, only to be stopped by a human wall of Fin, Munch, and Elliot.


	4. Telling the SquadMaking Decisions

title: Next of Kin

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG

a/n: You guys are the best reviewers ever! Thanks for all the encouraging words! I love you guys! Ive got things planned out for the next chapters. I'm going to try to update everyday after I get back from my volunteer camp conseling job.

disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

_'Oh God!'_Olivia's mind was searching for a quick excuse to get out of telling her co-workers.

"What was that about?" Fin asked.

"Ah…well…um…nothing." Olivia stammered. _"Great, that's the best you can do, Olivia?" _she told herself.

"Come on, Olivia. 'Nothing' isn't going to cut it." Elliot said, blocking her way. Olivia knew he wasn't going to get out of her way until she gave him answers, real answers.

"Yeah, 'Liv, what's going on?" Munch asked, just as curious as the others.

"She's an old friend's kid." Olivia said, inviting them into the room and closing the door behind them.

"Well, what is she doing here?" Elliot asked.

"We're trying to make living arrangements."

"Why? Where does she live now? Why are you making living arrangements with her?" Fin inquired.

Olivia, feeling the interrogation would never end, reluctantly answered them as she sat down.

"Her father died. I've got to take care of her now."

"Well, is she going to live with you?" Munch asked.

"I don't know…I gave her a choice; to live with here or with the other family who wants her."

"Olivia, you can't do that." Elliot said, taking a seat across from her.

"Why not?"

"Because she had just lost her father – her rock, the person who has always kept things clear cut for her. She's in no condition to make a decision like this right now…You have to be the adult."

Anyone else would've have taken what Elliot said as a blunt, in-your-face comment, but Olivia saw it as the truth; something she always wanted from her friends, especially Elliot. After the divorce from Kathy, Elliot and Olivia had become closer and Olivia didn't have a problem with it. It made their relationship stronger and Olivia had to admit that she was developing feelings for him, true feelings. But it was a matter of a personal policy, one she wasn't about to break again.

"Yeah, you're right. But what do I do now?"

"Are you going to see her again?"

"For lunch, today at noon."

"You have to make a choice. Do you want her to live with you?" Elliot asked, zeroing in on her face, her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. She seems like a great girl."

"Well…..tell her that."

"There you Go, Elliot. Tell her the truth, lay it down." the Captain said aloud to himself. Nobody knew he had been watching the entire thing from her office.

-

Everyone had been called out of the interview room by Cragen. Olivia looked like she needed saving and even she hadn't, there was work that needed to be done. Olivia started out and Elliot stopped her.

"How long has this been going on for? How come you didn't tell me? I thought we could tell each other everything."

"I just found out like three days ago and I didn't tell you, or anyone else for that matter, because I just wasn't sure of anything yet. You know I can tell you everything it's just…I don't know…Elliot, I was just so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen and if I told you, I knew you would worry and I didn't want to do that."

"Just promise you'll keep me updated. We're partners. We can't keep secrets from each other. I hate that."

"I got it. I promise. I'm always here for you."

And then he took her and hugged her. It felt so good in his arms. She never wanted to leave them. All her worries and doubts were washed away from her when he took her in those muscular arms. It was the one true place she called home, the only place she wanted to call home.

"I gotta go, El', I gotta get ready for lunch."

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will."

She liked how he always watched out for her. She resisted it sometimes, but liked the fact that someone out there cared about her that much. He was, in a way, her bodyguard, her protector and she felt indestructible when she was with him.

-

Corrine was in her room, trying to decide what to wear. She was still trying to make a decision. _Should I live with Olivia? She seems nice and it would only be for a month. But would Joe and Anna be upset if I didn't live with them?_ Her questions seemed endless. They just never seemed to stop, never were answered.

-

Corrine made her way to the precinct. She was surprised that butterflies weren't in her stomach. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she had made her decision. She now knew. Most of her questions were answered. Corrine had only been waiting five minutes when Olivia came up.

"Hey, ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay, it's just around the corner."

They walked off together in a comfortable silence. Olivia thinking about what Elliot had said and Corrine just happy that she finally made a decision.

----

a/n i know i added the divorce in there without any real prequel, but I wanted to add some E/O for Boscosbabe and i think you guys get the idea. Thanx for understanding. If you have any questions, put them in my reviews or email me. Thanx!


	5. Heros

title: Next of Kin

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG, for some mild language.

a/n: You guys are the best reviewers ever! Thanks for all the encouraging words! I love you guys! Thanx 4 everything!

disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

"The regular table, Olivia?" asked Marie, a waitress.

"You bet."

"So you must come here often enough to have a regular table." Corrine said, trying to break the silence, trying to find a way to break the news of her decision to her, as Marie took them to their seat.

"I come here and work on cases frequently. It's open 24 hours and it beats going home to an empty apartment."

"So is this like a cop's hangout? For when they have breaks?"

"Well, yeah, for the few times the detectives in my unit have breaks. We come, drink, talk. It relieves some tension we have from our jobs. It gives us an escape."

"Oh." Corrine said, soaking it all in.

"So what will it be for you guys?" Marie said, in her polite voice.

"I'm going to have what I usually do, the Caesar salad."

Marie took the down the order and looked toward Corrine.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to have water."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, but thanks."

Marie left to go fill the order.

"I hate to sound like a mother, but you really should eat something."

"Why hate it? You're the closest thing I have to it." Corrine said, looking down.

Olivia didn't know what to say. She just decided to change the subject. "So how do you like New York so far?"

"I haven't seen much of it yet."

"Haven't you been here before?"

"Technically, I have, but it was for one day, for my dad's client, when I was seven. He was so dedicated to his job. He traveled anywhere if it meant a win. I think this is going to sound to weird, but I think it's good he died doing what he loved."

"What happened?" Olivia didn't know one fact of the case.

"He took on a case against a huge mob boss. He wouldn't plea him out, but decided to fight it all the way, thinking he had a strong enough case. Everyone told him to back off, that he was going to get himself hurt. He didn't listen. A few months after he took the case on, he got killed, shot twice in the chest." Corrine eyes were starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Olivia said, regretting it all, handing her a napkin.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"How far along are the detectives in California on your dad's case?"

"Not very far. I think they are afraid to go up against a group like that. They're afraid what happened to him is going to happen to them."

At that point, Marie came with Olivia's food. "Are you sure you don't want anything, sweetie?" Marie said, looking at Corrine.

"Actually, I think I'm going to have what she's having." Corrine and Olivia exchanged slight grins to each other.

"It'll be right out."

Marie left to go fill yet another order.

"Corrine, we gotta talk about the living arrangements." Olivia said, getting to the nub of the matter.

"You're right…I think I've…"

"Let me start. I think you are a great girl. You're father was one of the best people I ever met and my only regret in life was losing touch with him. I would love for you to come and live with me." Olivia said, almost in one breath. She was happy everything she really wanted to say was out on the table.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that is, only if you want to."

"Absolutely…I would love to. Thank you so much." At that point, Corrine stood up, went to the other side of the table and gave Olivia a hug. Olivia welcomed her with open arms and knew for the first time that what she was doing was the right thing, the best thing.

"Well, now what do we do?" Corrine said, sitting back down.

"How about we go sight seeing? I don't know how much time we're going to have once we start moving you into my apartment. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

--

Olivia and Corrine ate, and then headed off to Central Park.

"It must be great to live in a place like this everyday."

"Yeah, it's great. You'll have no trouble getting used to it." Olivia said, lying. She didn't like living in New York because she knew all the horrors that happened everyday. But, she wasn't about to bring Corrine into that world. "You said you're dad traveled a lot. How often did you go with him?"

"Every time. He always brought me along. I learned to love it. I think the best part of going to Oxford for college is living in somewhere other than the US."

They sat down on a bench and Corrine found herself just staring at Olivia.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, not at all."

"Then, what is it?"

"It's just that everything my dad told me about you has come to be true."

"It that a good thing?"

"Yeah…that's a great thing. He told me how great you were; how caring, compassionate, how strong you were – mentally, emotionally, physically, he told me you could beat his ass any day. Instead of telling me bedtime stories, he would tell me stories of how wonderful you were. To this day, I think you were the one that got away. And at eleven years old, I finally understood why he told me about you. He wanted me to have a strong woman figure to look up to in my life. He dated women – woman that had the body, just not the brains. Those were no role models. Who else was I going to look to? And in third grade, we had to write a report on our hero. Everyone wrote about people they knew- moms, dads, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles and the occasional teacher. But me, I wrote about my true hero, a person I barely knew, Olivia Benson."

Olivia was almost in tears. She never thought of herself as a hero.


	6. Goodnights

title: Next of Kin

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG

a/n: You guys are the best reviewers ever! Thanks for all the encouraging words! I love you guys! Thanx 4 everything! This chapter has E/O in it, but the next chapter will have more, some actual action.

disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

**1 Week Later **

"What are you looking at, 'Liv? You've been at that screen for hours." Elliot said as he walked over to her desk to sneak a peek.

Olivia didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. "Ah…nothing, just surfing." She lied as she turned off her monitor.

"Come on, Olivia, I thought we weren't going to have secrets." Elliot whispered.

"Later." She replied, under her breath.

Before Elliot had a chance to respond, Cragen came into the squad room. "Okay, where are we on the Smith case, people?"

"Well, we've talked to the bartender and he remembers seeing our rape victim 15 minutes before…" Munch droned on.

Olivia drifted out. She was just so tired. She had slept a combined number of 20 hours that past week. But it was worth it. Corrine was completely moved in. Everything was set up. Corrine had been in her new school for four days and seemed to be adjusting pretty well.

"Hey, Elliot, Olivia, it looks like Munch and Fin got this. You just finish up your paperwork and you can go on home."

Olivia and Elliot had been doing that all day long, but if finishing it meant going home, it wasn't that terrible.

---

Both of them had been doing paperwork for hours. They were the only ones left in the precinct. Even the Captain had gone home.

"So are you going to tell me what you were looking at earlier or give me 'nothing' again?" Elliot finally said, breaking any comfortable silence that had existed just moments ago.

"Sorry about that. It's just when Munch knows something, the entire unit does."

"Well, neither Munch nor the entire unit is here."

"I was looking up Walter's case."

"Who's Walter?"

"Corrine's dad. He was murdered by the mob and no detective in California is really, truly working on his case, so I figured I would."

"Olivia, don't do that. Let the cops in California handle it. You have too much to deal with right now."

"Elliot, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But, it's not like I'm going there to question people. I was just looking at some of the facts of the case.

"So, what do you have so far?"

Olivia, surprised he wanted anything to do with this, answered. "Well, back in January, Walter took on a case against a huge mob boss, Vinny Versitoni. And, normally, prosecutors would just plea out notoriously evil people, in hopes that their life wouldn't be in danger. Walter wanted to fight this thing until the end. He never considered making a deal. He received several threats, but never quit. Well, two months later, he was shot twice in the chest."

"Where was the body found?"

"His office. He was working late. Everybody had gone home."

"How convenient. Who found the body?"

"Uh, Corrine did. She was worried when her dad didn't come home, so she went to his office."

"Did _she _tell you that?"

"No, I haven't discussed any aspect of the case in detail with her. I found out all this from a database from California."

"Speaking of Corrine, how is she?"

"She's doing pretty well. She's adjusting to her school pretty well, except for this boy that keeps bothering her. He just won't leave her alone. She says she going to give him a few more days and then he's going to meet her fist."

"She sounds feisty."

"She is, but in a way, I'm proud of her, showing the guy who's boss...oh my God, El', it's 2am. Let's go home."

"Yeah, to my empty apartment."

"Don't you have the kids this weekend?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what we're going to do."

"Why don't you come to my house for dinner Friday night? I think Corrine and Kathleen would get along and Corrine has to meet my partner sooner or later."

"Sure, why not? But, is this a date?"

"Sure…minus the five star restaurant, minus the fancy clothes, plus the kids. Sure, Stabler, it's a date…"she responded in a sarcastic tone.

"You know, I wouldn't mind actually taking you on a date…plus the five star restaurant, plus the fancy clothes, minus the kids."

"I wouldn't mind going…"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged slight smiles as they started to put their things away.

_"May be this is a step in the right direction. Screw the personal policy. There is always an exception."_ She thought to herself.

_"Okay, Stabler, you did well. You've been waiting to do that since the very day you divorced Kathy." _Elliot thought.

"Goodnight, El'." She said she left the squad room.

"Goodnight, 'Liv." was all he could say as he watched her leave.

---

**Olivia's Apartment   
2:27 am**

Olivia walked in, closed the door behind her, and as she turned, she found Corrine sleeping on the couch. She smiled and decided to wake her up and send her to her much more comfortable bed.

"Corrine, sweetheart" she said, stroking her back "C'mon, how about you sleep in your bed. How come you slept down here anyway?"

Corrine still sleepy, kept her face in the pillow, hiding her eye and the right side of her face. "Oh, well, I have a paper that you needed to sign."

"You know you can leave it on the table and I'll sign it when I get home. You don't have to stay up and lose sleep over it."

"I know, but I figured that once you saw it, you would want to talk to me about it and I didn't want to wait until morning.

"Where is it?"

"On the table" As Olivia got up, went to the table to get the paper, Corrine kept her right eye covered. Olivia read the paper and looked up at Corrine. "Well, your right, I do want to talk to you. Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Well, it was after gym. I was in the locker room when this guy walked in…"

"Is this the same guy who you were telling me about; the guy who was bothering you?"

"No…okay, maybe, yes. He started going through my bag and that didn't bother me too much, I don't have much to hide. But then, he started snappin' my bra strap and pulling up my shirt and then…I turned around and punched him. I just never expected that he would punch me back." At this point, Corrine stopped hiding her eye. She lifted her head from the pillow to reveal the black, blue, and purple eye.

"Oh, God!" Olivia said as she walked over to Corrine from the table.

"It looks worse than it feels."

"Still…"Olivia looked at the bruised eye and then went to the freezer to get ice. "So what trouble are you in?"

"2 days suspension for fighting."

"What about him?"

"4 days suspension; 2 days for fighting, 1 day for giving 'unwanted sexual advances' and another day for going into the girls' locker room."

Olivia made her way back to the couch with Corrine and put ice on her eye. "What did the principal say?"

"She, ah, scheduled a conference with you. I'm really sorry, I know you're busy, but I never think before I do things."

"Oh, it's okay. Tomorrow's my day off. I have time."

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's okay. The only trouble I'm going to have tomorrow is listening to that principal. She's going to tell me what you did was wrong."

"I'm confused. Is what I did wrong?"

"Well, yes and no. It's wrong in the sense that you shouldn't go around punching people. But, I can understand why you did it. You stood up for yourself, maybe not in the best way, but nonetheless, I'm proud of you for not letting a man degrade you."

"You know, normal guardians would be furious right about now."

Olivia took Corrine' face in her hands. "Rule Number One: I'm not a normal guardian. Listen, why don't you go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Thanks Olivia." Corrine hugged Olivia and made her way upstairs until she turned around. "Goodnight, 'Liv."

"Goodnight. Oh, hey, Friday night, my partner, Elliot and his kids are coming here for dinner. He has a daughter the same age as you. It that okay?"

"Yeah, it sounds fun. Can't wait. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	7. Problems and Promises

title: Next of Kin

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG, for mild language

a/n: alright, this chapter had some E/O in it. This chapter is dedicated to AmericanWoman878 (SVUWatcher14)!

disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

"I understand that Corrine has an early admission to Oxford, but she cannot use this school as a hangout until then. She has to respect this school and its rules." said Principal Rachel Verro.

"I know, but do you know what this boy did to her?"

"Yes and he's being well punished for it and I can guarantee you that he will not be coming back unto this school campus until he learns some manners. Trust me." Ms. Verro saw the look on Olivia's face; a look of confusion, a look of uncertainty of what to do next. She could tell that Olivia was new at this whole 'mother' thing. "Listen, Corrine is a splendid girl, she truly is. I took a look at her transcripts from the high school she attended in California – completely clean. This is a first offense and I can understand why she did what she did. How about we call her in? Marcia, can you send in Corrine Johnson, please?"

"Thank you for being so understanding, Ms. Verro."

"Trust me. I know what she is going through. Same thing happened to me when I was her age. I hold a soft spot for situations like these." Corrine had just walked in.

"Ms. Johnson, take a seat, we need to ta…"

"Look, I know what I did was wrong and nothing he did justifies what I did. I just act on impulse without thinking of the consequences, but I'm working in that. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Just promise me one thing. Promise me I won't ever see you or Ms. Benson in my office again."

"I promise."

"Alright, Ms. Benson, thank you for coming down here." Ms. Verro said, standing up, shaking Olivia's hand. "And Corrine, your suspension ends Monday. See you then."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, Principal Verro."

**In the car…**

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." said Olivia, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"I'm very proud of you."

"Why? For having a good right hook?"

"No, for accepting responsibility for your own actions in there. That made me very proud. You're every bit your father's daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was a true man. He was always respectful of everyone, especially women and always admitted when he was wrong."

"Did you love him?"

Olivia, taken aback, answered. "I did, yes. But I was young and afraid of love and I loved my job more."

"Yeah, he said the same thing when I asked him. So, Elliot, your partner, is he the one I met the first day I came down to the precinct?"

"No, thank God. The one was John Munch. He's not my partner, but he works with me."

"So Elliot's the muscular one?"

"You bet." Olivia couldn't help but smile when she thought of him. It didn't go unnoticed by Corrine.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling."

"Yes you are. You like him don't you?"

"Of course I like him, he's my partner."

"You know what I mean, Olivia. You like him more than a friend, more than a partner, don't you."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Okay, whatever."

Olivia and Corrine got out of the car and went to the mailbox. As she went through the junk mail and bills, Olivia found a letter with a return address from the University of Oxford. "Corrine, you got a letter form Oxford."

"What for?"

"I don't have x-ray vision. Open it and find out."

Corrine opened the letter and as she read it to herself, her eyes widened and her expression became sullen.

"Corrine, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"My early admission has been cancelled. Apparently, they're doing some construction that wasn't scheduled until next year. All early admissions have been cancelled."

"What does that mean for you?"

"I can't leave for another five months."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing. More time here." Olivia said, trying to give some reassurance.

"Yeah…you're…you're right."

"Oh God, I completely forgot. I have to stop by the unit and make some phone calls. You have the key?" said Olivia.

"Yeah, I'll meet you later."

"Alright."

---

"Well, who was the last person who saw him alive? Was there any physical evidence left at his office?" Olivia said, talking to a detective from California.

"OLIVIA! I need you in my office NOW!" yelled Cragen from his office door.

"Look, I gotta go. Thank you for your help." She hung up the phone and looked at Cragen. "What is it, Captain?"

"Just get in here, NOW!"

Olivia, not knowing what was going on, got out of her seat and made her way to her boss's office. She went in and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Capt'?"

"Why are you on the Johnson case?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you've been making phone calls to the California precinct! Do you want to know how I know? I got a call from the Captain from over there and he wants to know why a New York sex crime's detective is trying to solve a California homicide case! Now, I'm going to ask you again and I want a straight answer. Why are you on the Johnson case?!"

Olivia stood in shock as he spoke. But, he was her boss and he deserved the truth. "Because no one over there is doing a goddamn thing! They just pushed it aside! I couldn't let them do that! It's not right!"

"Right or not, Olivia, it's not your case! Hell, it's not even the state's case! You have to accept that!" He lowered his voice after realizing how loud he had gotten. "Olivia, this is a very dangerous area. Please, don't travel there. Promise me you'll get off this case. Leave it to the detectives in California."

"But, they…"

"Promise me, detective."

Olivia gave up. She was obviously fighting a fight she had already lost. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now get back to the Lawson case. You remember? The case happening in New York?

"Yes sir."

Olivia walked out and sat back down. Elliot and pretty much everyone had heard Olivia and Cragen's conversation.

"So, dad caught ya?"

"Yeah. It's just not fair."

"I know, 'Liv, but he's right. People here need you."

"Yeah…you got a point. Hey, you're still coming tomorrow, right?"

"Talked to the kids about it and they wouldn't miss it for the world, neither would I."

"Well, can't wait then." Olivia said, both of them smiling.

---

**Friday Night   
  ****5:52pm******

"Corrine! Are you ready? They're going to be here any minute."  Olivia yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've been ready." Corrine cam e out of her room and took one look at Olivia. "Olivia, are you okay? You look nervous."

"Why would I be nervous?" she said as calmly as her nerves would let her.

"Never mind. You look great."

"Seriously? I wasn't trying."

"Sure…"

It was true. Elliot had seen her at her best and her worst and if they were to go beyond 'just partners', she couldn't get all worked up and act like a little schoolgirl about it. Elliot liked her for the Olivia he knew for six years. She couldn't, no, wouldn't, change now. The doorbell rang and Corrine answered it.

"Hi, you must be Elliot. I'm Corrine." she said, inviting them in.

"Nice to actually meet you. These are my kids – Kathleen, Liz, and Dickie. Where's Olivia?"

"In the kitchen. Hey, Kathleen, you look familiar. Are you in my calculus class?"

"Yeah, aren't you the one that socked Mickey?"

"Kathleen!"

"What?" Kathleen said, finding nothing wrong with her comment.

Corrine silently laughed. "Yep, that's me…I've been there five days and I've already made a name for myself…not bad."

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for someone to do that! You're a hero! Congratulations!"

"Thanks…I think."

"Hey Elliot. Kathleen, Liz, Dickie, always good to see you guys." said Olivia, walking in.

"Hey Olivia. Same here."

-

Dinner went off without a hitch. Conversation was good and Kathleen & Corrine made fast friends. It was after dinner that something really happened.

Corrine and Kathleen cleaned up after dinner, Liz and Dickie watched TV in the living room and Olivia went out to the balcony.

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked, coming back from the bathroom.

"Balcony, I think. She goes out there to a lot to clear her mind."

Elliot looked at her through the sliding glass door. She was leaning over the balcony, staring at God only knew. She looked so…indescribable. She looked so great, wonderful…elegant. Maybe that was the word he had been looking for – elegant.

"Hey, Olivia." He said as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Hey"

"Dinner was great. Thank you. I know the kids enjoyed it."

"No problem. I'm glad you guys came. You guys are like fam…"

Then, Elliot took her in his arms and she got that feeling again; the feeling of protection, comfort. The world stopped around them and left Elliot and Olivia kissing.

"Kathleen, look." Corrine said, half whispering. "Looks like we've got two love birds." Kathleen and Corrine were just smiling, happy for them.

---

a/n – I know it seems like they've got one problem after another (Olivia getting caught, early admission cancelled, and now Olivia and Elliot have kissed! [not really a problem!]) and some of them seem unnecessary to the plot, but trust me, they're all part of my awesome climax, and a hint for future chapters – Anna and Joe aren't completely out of the picture.  


	8. Caring

title: Next of Kin

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG

a/n: alright, this chapter had some E/O in it. This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. You da best!

disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

"Oh my god…oh my god…what have I done? What did we just do?" Olivia said, scolding herself inside.

"I believe we just kissed." Elliot responded, still not believing that he had given into his impulses.

"Yeah…but…we…you…weren't…NO!"

"Olivia, calm down."

"You expect me to calm down? I just kissed my partner!"

"Wait a minute, just a couple days ago, you said you wouldn't mind going on a date with me."

"Dating is one thing El', but…I just don't know If we're ready for this. We can't do this yet; we can't just jump in…not now."

"I don't know what to say, Olivia."

"Do you care about me, Elliot? I mean _really_ care about me?"

"Yes, you know that."

"Just tell me that you understand and that we'll do this when we're ready; we'll ease into it."

"Olivia."

"Yeah?"

He took her hands in his and looked her straight in the dark, chocolate eyes of hers. "I understand. We'll do this when we're ready…we'll ease into it."

"Thank you…come here." They took each other in their arms and hugged each other for what seemed like eternity.

"'Liv, it's been an eventful day, let alone evening. I think I better go; take the kids home."

"Alright. Listen, Elliot, did that kiss change 'us'?"

"What do you mean by 'us'?"

" 'Us'…our friendship, our partnership, our synchrony…ya know, 'us'."

"Olivia, we've been through a lot over the past six years. Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, will ever change that."

"Good, because I don't know if I can handle more change."

Elliot and his kids went home, leaving Olivia on the balcony. "I still can't believe I did that." she said aloud to herself.

"Did what?" Corrine said, playing dumb while stepping out onto the balcony.

"Nothing. Corrine, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright. Dinner was great by the way."

"Thanks." Olivia still couldn't believe what had happened between her and Elliot, but happy in the way that she had dealt with it.

Olivia and Corrine made their way inside. Olivia went to take a shower and Corrine stayed it the living room to watch TV. When Corrine sat down, she noticed some case files on the table in front of her. She took a quick glance to see if Olivia was in the shower and then her curiosity got the best of her. She took a look inside the top case file and all the information inside was all too familiar. It was her father's case. Before she had any real time to react, Olivia came into the room.

"Hey, Corrine, do you know where the shamp…" Olivia noticed Corrine looking at her case files. "Why are you looking at my file?"

"Your file?! If anything, this is my case! Would you mind telling me why you have this?!"

"Corrine, calm down. I was just…"

"Just what? Huh, Olivia? What were you just doing? Please answer me. Why do you have this?"

"I was trying to get somewhere with it."

"Olivia, I can't believe you did this. This is very dangerous territory. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Need I remind you that I am a grown woman; a grown detective completely capable of handling myself?"

"No, but do I need to remind you that my father went to the same Academy you did; took the same courses? He thought he could handle himself, too, and look what happened to him?!" Tears were starting to stream down her face. The person she cared about most was killed by these people; taken away from her forever. She couldn't stand to see that happen to the only other person she cared about.

"I was just trying to help."

"How? By getting yourself hurt, maybe killed, by these people? Do you realize that that they will hunt anyone down that poses a threat, including you? If you continue on this case, you will get hurt and that won't help." Corrine was close to sobbing.

"Corrine…"

"Forget it. I need to take a walk." She started to walk out the door.

"It's almost midnight."

"I'll be back soon."


	9. Forgiven and Forgotten

title: Next of Kin

author: SVUFanatic611

rating: PG

a/n: This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. ccabello, AthleticCharmedOne, Mrs. Rhett Butler, SVU-Watcher14, Ava Cabot, csigeekluv, HR Puffnstuff, RoughIslandSunrise, SiriusBlack1007, traci487, Scarlette O' Hara, and Boscosbabe55, you guys are the best! You keep me writing. Thanks for taking your time out of your busy schedules just to review my story! It means a lot!

BTW – annebd, I know one month isn't that long, and trust me I thought of that when I first started writing the fanfic, but if you read in Chapter 7, then you'll find out that Corrine's early admission gets cancelled. She won't be going for another 5 months.

disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

Olivia couldn't believe what had just happened, but she was mad. She didn't know if she was mad at the fact that she had gotten caught, or mad at Corrine for finding out, or at herself for not getting off the case when Cragen told her to. She really wasn't sure of anything these days. But one thing she was sure of was that Corrine was out on the streets of New York at midnight; not exactly the safest place to be. But maybe she needed time to cool off. Everybody does. Olivia figured if she wasn't back by morning, she would go look for her.

---

1:00am…2:00am…3:00…Corrine didn't come home. It was 9:00am when Olivia decided to call the one person who had always been there. She needed him now, maybe more than ever.

"Hello?"

"Kathleen, is your dad home?"

"He's actually a little busy." She brought her voice down to a whisper. "Mom's here with her boyfriend and…I think you get the point. Why? Olivia, is something wrong? If it is, I can have my dad down there in no time."

"No, it's not that important. Corrine and I got into an argument last night. She left and hasn't come home. Would you know where she might be, Kathleen?"

"Try looking for her at Central Park. The bench by the fountain. She goes there a lot after school to clear her mind."

"Thank you so much, Kathleen. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Olivia. I'll tell my dad you called."

"Alright. Thanks again." She hung up and made her way to Central Park.

She arrived and looked everywhere for her. She searched every bench and no Corrine. She had no clue where she was or if she was okay.

After searching in a couple of other places, Olivia decided to go home. She could only hope Corrine would already be there or would come on her own.

-

Olivia came home and when she walked through her doorway, nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to encounter.

Corrine was home, thank God. It was the two people behind her that scared Olivia. It was the person holding a gun to Corrine's head that posed a threat. Olivia's mind was racing to try to find out where she had left her gun. Her mind was completely fried. She couldn't remember where it was.

"Hello, Detective Benson." said a man in a dark suit. He definitely looked the part for a mob member.

"Hi" she replied in complete shock. "And you are…?"

Corrine's facial expression was one of sheer terror and fear. She barely knew Olivia, but she suddenly found herself trusting her with her life.

"Names aren't important, detective. Let's just get right down to business, shall we? We know you've been investigating."

"And how do you know that?" Olivia didn't know what was going through her mind when she was asking these questions. She was primarily focused in Corrine.

"Why do you want to fill your mind with useless details, detective? They are minuscule and unnecessary. Now, we have come to settle a score. You both know too much already. The real question is: who will be the first to go? The wonderful child or the hero detective? Hmmm, tough call."

Corrine couldn't handle it anymore. She felt like hurting him. She remembered one night, she and Olivia stayed up all night and for fun, Olivia taught her all the defense moves. She felt like using one of them. But, if she did give into her impulses and hurt this man, what could happen as a result? _"Screw it."_ she thought to herself _"Giving into my impulses is what I do."_

And with that, she gave him the elbow to the groin.  Olivia, surprised she remembered anything from that night, chimed in. She blitz-attacked the main man who was holding Corrine and fought for his gun. Corrine fell out of the man's grip and fell to the ground. She then tried to beat the other lackey.

Meanwhile, Elliot was on his way to Olivia's apartment. He figured that she was always there for him. He should help look for Corrine. When he arrived, he heard noises inside. He decided to go in.

When he busted in, Olivia saw him. He was always there just in the knick of time. He always acted as her knight in shining armor.

"Olivia...oh God!" He reached for his gun and held it to the man with whom Olivia was fighting. He gave up on Olivia and pointed his gun toward Elliot. The man shot first numerous times, but Elliot ducked and missed the incoming bullets. Elliot fired back and hit him almost instantly. He fell to the ground, dead.

Corrine was still fighting with the other man. She kicked him, bit him, slapped him, anything that would help, but nothing did. Elliot didn't get a chance to rest. He grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed him. He read him his rights and then called CSU as he walked out of the apartment. Olivia didn't even get to thank him. She didn't get a chance to. Before she could even think that it was all over, she looked down. There she saw a horrible sight. She saw Corrine, her leg and entire body covered in blood. She must have gotten hit. She knelt down beside her and applied pressure to the wound on her right leg. "Corrine, stay with me. Corrine, don't go, hold on. Help will be here soon."

Corrine faintly spoke. "Olivia, I'm sorry. I blew my cool last night…"

"Shh…Shh…don't talk, sweetie, it takes more energy." Olivia couldn't handle it anymore and began to cry. "Let's just say all is forgiven and forgotten. Okay? Corrine, hold on, please, hang in there."

Corrine slightly closed her eyes and wanted to give into the darkness. It was certainly easier. But, she had come too far, fought too hard. She had no intention of giving up now. She couldn't.

" 'Liv, ambulance is here." Elliot said as he stepped in.

"Okay. Corrine, did you hear that? Please hang in…for me." Olivia wiped the tears from her face.

The EMTs came and took Corrine into the ambulance. Olivia was about to get in to ride with Corrine, but she turned around and looked at Elliot. "El'! Thank you."

"That's what partners are for. I told you nothing was going to change that."

She smiled and got in, now focusing on the other person she cared so much for who was fighting for her life. Olivia couldn't believe that it had happened so quickly. It was just a half an hour ago that her biggest concern was where Corrine was. She stared into Corrine's hazel eyes and she took comfort in them. She could tell that Corrine was going to be okay just by looking into her eyes.

"Is she going to be okay?" she said, finally finding her voice.

"It's risky, I'll admit. She lost a lot of blood, but with some surgery, I think she just might make it. And now that you know that, how about we clean up that nasty wound on your cheek?"

Olivia was just so caught up with Corrine, that she didn't even realize that she had a cut on her face that was pretty bad. "Sure…thank you."

A huge weight had been lifted off of Olivia's shoulders. Corrine was going to be okay. She was strong.


	10. Lucky

Title: Next of Kin

Author: SVUFanatic611

Rating: PG

A/n: WOW! My email was overflowing with reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter. I thought that was a good touch! Thanks for all the feedback! Means a lot!

Disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

Corrine was brought in on a gurney. Her vision was blurred and the only thing she could make out was Olivia. She had no clue what in the world she was saying, but it was typical Olivia; empathetic, compassionate, reassuring. And then she disappeared. Only Corrine and the doctors were brought into a room – a plain, pallid, bland room. That was the last thing she remembered.

Olivia was left in the waiting room, just wondering how Corrine was doing. She wasn't left to her thoughts for long when Elliot walked in. "Olivia. How's she doing?"

"They said she has a good chance of making it." Then Olivia broke down. She couldn't handle it anymore and began to cry again. Elliot hugged her and took her to a chair. "Olivia, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault." she said in between the flow of tears.

"Olivia, quit blaming yourself. This is _not_ your fault. Don't say it is."

"But it really is this time. I was just too ignorant and didn't give up on the case. If I had just…"

"Quit with the 'ifs', 'Liv." he said compassionately, yet firmly. "We can go a lot of ways if we take the 'if' path. Let's just not go there."

They stayed there for what seemed like hours. Elliot tried to keep Olivia's mind on anything but Corrine, but Olivia had a one-track mind. Finally, a doctor came in to update Olivia on Corrine's condition.

"Ms. Benson?"

"Yes? How is she?"

"Well, she made it. She's definitely a trooper. She hung on and didn't let go."

"Oh, thank God! Can I see her?"

"Well, she is still under anesthetics. She won't be awake for another hour or two, but you can visit her. Just don't tell any other doctor. Visiting hours are over and no one is supposed to be in there. But I can make an exception. Just be discreet."

"Thank you so much. El', would you mind if I went on my own?"

"No, not at all. I'll be here when you get back. Take as much time as you need."

Olivia made her way down the intimidating recovery hallway. She had been down this hallway before, but it was concerning a rape victim. She never thought she would be there for someone she knew. She finally found Corrine's room and walked in. She found Corrine lying on the bed. She didn't look too bad, but Olivia couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, Corrine. I should've listened to Cragen. I should've listened to you. You were right. I got hurt. I traveled in risky, dangerous territory and I got the person I care a great deal about hurt. I hope you can forgive me." She took Corrine's hand in hers and held it. After about two weeks of Corrine's stay with Olivia, this was the one, true moment that she felt really close to Corrine. Then, she felt a squeeze in her hand. She looked up at Corrine, but she didn't open her eyes. That slight squeeze calmed all of Olivia's fears, doubts and worries. She stroked Corrine's forehead and wished her goodnight. She walked out and was greeted by Elliot.

"C'mon, let's go home." she said, sounding exhausted.

"Whatever your heart desires." Elliot replied with a smile.

She smiled and they walked together. "'Liv, are you okay?"

"No, not really…not at all. I'm not going to be until she wakes up and assures me that she's okay. However, I appreciate your concern."

**The Next Day **

Olivia woke up early and went to the hospital. Corrine had to be up by now. She drove down and made her way to Corrine's room. She walked in and saw Corrine wide awake.

"Olivia! You're here!" she said with a big smile.

"What a greeting! Good to see you up." Olivia replied with a smile equally big.

"How are you?"

"Me? I'm fine. How about your leg?"

"Aww…nothing big…Olivia, where were you when I got home?"

"I was out looking for you." she replied in a soft voice.

"I was at the bench in Central Park, but I decided to go home."

"Yeah, I checked there. I was just a little late."

"How did you know where to look for me?"

"Kathleen told me that you go there a lot."

"Do you know why I sit at that particular bench?"

"No clue. Why?"

"That bench is where we sat after we had lunch the first day I came to New York. I guess it's sort of symbolic. I can't explain it, but when I'm there, everything seems okay. Things are put into perspective."

Olivia was left speechless. What was she supposed to say to that?

"So, Olivia, do you know when I can leave this place?"

"Not for a couple more days, around a week. Even after that, you've got a period of recovery which may not be easy."

"Great…" she said in her sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah, how's Elliot?"

"He's great. He was worried about you last night."

"About what happened last night…the way he reacted to the situation…do they have a course on that? Do they teach you that at the Academy?"

"Some of it, but the other stuff…that was all him."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. You're lucky to have a partner like him."

Corrine was right. Olivia always knew that. She was always grateful that they had been paired together and how well they worked together. But, it was that one moment, that very moment that Olivia realized how invaluable Elliot and their partnership really was.

---

A/n – I have one more major problem that Olivia and Corrine have to overcome. Then I have to conclude the E/O pairing. My goal is to have at least 50 reviews when it's finished. So read and review much! Thanks for everything!


	11. Battles

Title: Next of Kin

Author: SVUFanatic611

Rating: PG

A/n: Alright, I don't how realistic this the next few chapters are going to be, timeline wise. But, this last part, though a little unrealistic, I believe adds to the drama of the story and the ending I have planned from this path is awesome! Oh yeah, if you don't remember who Anna or Joe is, check the very beginning of Chapter 3. I think it says it in the very first line.

Disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

**1 Week Later **

After one week at the hospital, Olivia was able to take Corrine home. As they made their way to Olivia's apartment, they saw two people waiting outside Olivia's door; people Olivia didn't know, but Corrine knew all too well.

"Corrine! Thank God you're alive!" said Anna, Joe's wife.

"Anna, Joe, what are you doing here?" Corrine said stunned.

"We heard that you got hurt." said Joe.

"How?"

"We have friends in New York. They live in this building and when they found out that it was you who got shot, they called.

"Oh……Oh yeah, Joe, Anna, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Anna and Joe. They are the other family that could've taken me in."

"So you're the famous Detective Benson?"

"Call me Olivia."

"Alright, Olivia, you're the one I should give these to, I presume?" Joe said, handing a thick pile of papers to Olivia.

Olivia took the papers and looked at the top page. She was stunned. Corrine looked at the papers over Olivia's shoulder and was left speechless.

"What is this?" Olivia said with disbelief in every syllable.

"I think you know exactly what is, Olivia…" Anna replied, her words dripping with disdain.

"It's Detective Benson…"

"Detective, that is a notice of a custody hearing. We are fighting you for custody of Corrine."

"Why?"

"I think you know why. Your job presents an imminent threat to Corrine. We don't want her to get hurt…again. Unless, of course, you would be willing to give up your job…"

Olivia couldn't believe it. Asking her to give up her job was like asking to sell part of her soul. Although she cared for Corrine, she couldn't quit being a detective.

"No…let's let the courts decide."

"Why are you doing this?" Corrine asked, finally finding her voice, her opinion.

Anna took Corrine's face in her hands. "Sweetheart, we have your very best interests at heart."

"My best interest is to stay with Olivia."

"We don't see it that way…and neither will a judge."

"Well, then you guys have really impaired, screwed-up vision…"she said harshly.

"Corrine…" Olivia said quietly, trying to avoid any confrontation. "We'll see you at the custody hearing, Mr. and Mrs…?"

"Hendel…You're right, we'll see you then."

Anna and Joe walked out of Olivia's apartment building and left Corrine and Olivia standing there shocked.

"Why did they do this? They can't do this?!"

"C'mon. We are going to go to Alex's office."

"Who?"

"Alex Cabot – she's a prosecutor that works with me. She'll know what to do."

"So, you're going to fight them?"

"Of course, unless you don't want me to. This is your life, Corrine. Who do you want to spend it with for the next 5 months?"

"You…I want to spend it with you."

"Come here…" Olivia took Corrine in a hug. She had heard it with her own ears. Corrine wanted to live with her, meaning she had a long battle for making her wants reality. "I'm going to do the very best I can."

Corrine and Olivia made it to Alex's office. Olivia was hoping she would help her with the hearing. She was so new at this.

"Can they do this?" Olivia asked. "I mean, they're not blood or anything."

"Well, neither are you. It is my understanding that Corrine doesn't have any blood relatives left."

"But my father _wanted_ me to live with Olivia." said Corrine.

"Well, Anna and Joe were quite close to your father, right?"

"Yeah."

"Closer than Olivia?"

"Physically, yes. They talked to my father more and got together more. Emotionally, no. I really believe he cared more about Olivia than he did them."

"They're going to argue that by knowing your father better than Olivia, they are better for your well being."

"Yeah, Alex, about that. What can I say when they ask me about the incident? What can I say that won't screw me over?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Well, that my friend, will be hard. How about we meet later, I'll go over that with you. In court, just make sure that your lawyer you have gets the point across that Corrine and her father wanted her to live with you."

"Actually, Alex, I was hoping you would be my lawyer. Please."

"Alright, I guess…for a friend."


	12. No Turning Back

Title: Next of Kin

Author: SVUFanatic611

Rating: PG

A/n: The next chapter after this one I think will be the last one in this story. So read and review!

Disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

The night before the custody hearing, Olivia and Corrine stayed up the entire night eating, watching movies, talking, remembering Corrine's father and just being together. Although Alex had prepped them, both of them thought it could go either way and didn't want to lose their possibly last night together.

"Corrine, are you scared?" Olivia asked.

"A little, yeah."

"Of what?"

"Not being able to stay with you . When I left that first message on your machine about the will, I had no idea how this was going to work out, but now…I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either."

"Tell me the truth. Did you really want me to live with you when you first met me?"

"Yeah, I did. You reminded me of your father completely and I loved that."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. Thank you for taking me in, caring for me, even going to a parent meeting with my principal. Thank you for fighting to keep me. Just…thank you."

"Well…no problem."

Olivia and Corrine only got three hours of sleep that night and woke up early to go to breakfast. They were in the middle of eating when Elliot walked in.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, surprised that he came at all.

"Well, you did say once that a partner always knows where their partner eats. And I figured I'd come support you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You're my partner. Plus, Kathleen wanted to come for Corrine."

Corrine just stared at them while they talked. She couldn't get over the fact of how comfortable they were with each other. She couldn't help but think how perfect they were for each other.

The hearing began at 12:30 and they arrived at noon. As they walked into the courthouse, Corrine made eye contact with Anna and Joe. She couldn't believe what they had done. They betrayed her. They were so manipulative and distrusting. She didn't want anything to do with them. And she wasn't afraid to tell any judge that.

Olivia and Corrine walked into the courtroom. Olivia took her seat next to Alex at the defendant's table and Corrine sat behind her. Elliot and Kathleen took their seats next to Corrine. Olivia noticed this and was so pleased with the fact that they got along.

"All rise for the Honorable Jessica Marks." said the bailiff.

_"Here we go."_ Corrine and Olivia thought simultaneously.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Hendel, I believe you are suing Detective Olivia Benson for custody of Corrine Johnson. You believe she is in imminent danger in Detective Benson's care. Is that correct?"

"Yes, your Honor, it is." they said in unison.

"And Detective Benson, you are fighting to keep her. Is that correct?"

"Yes, it is." she stammered.

"Alright, Ms. Cabot, who are you calling to the stand?"

"We call Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia had butterflies in her stomach. She knew that she had to tell the complete truth and if she did, she would be in good shape, but she was still scared.

"Detective Benson" Alex began "on March 1, 2004, you became the official guardian of Corrine Johnson, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"Were you happy to have Corrine living with you?"

"Yes, I was. I knew her father for a long time and although I was a bit shocked when I found out that he wanted me to watch after her, I was happy to have her live with me."

"Detective, what happened on the afternoon of March 6, 2004?"

She tried to remember everything Alex had told her to say when she asked her this question. "Well, I had gone out that morning and when I came back, I found Corrine being held at gunpoint by two mob men. Corrine and I had fought with them, but Corrine ended getting shot in the leg."

"Do you know why two mob men would even consider coming to your apartment?"

"Corrine's father was murdered in California by what looked like the mob. I had decided to investigate due to lack of investigation by the detectives in California. They had found out and came to get revenge."

"So, this incident, was a result of your investigation of a case outside of sex crimes, not by investigating Special Victims' cases?"

"Your right. This incident had nothing to do with my job as a Special Victim's Unit detective."

"Last question, detective: Do you love Corrine and would you do anything to make sure that she was well taken care of?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Thank you, Detective. No more further questions."

Mr. Duncan, the Hendel's attorney, got up for his cross-examination. "Detective Benson, you just stated that the investigation you conducted on the mob was not directly linked to your job."

"Yes, I did."

"Now, Detective, the incident with the two men was a result of your investigation, correct?"

"Yes."

"But isn't your job to investigate sexually based crimes?"

"Yes."

"I'm confused. You stated that the incident happened because of your investigation. But it is not directly linked to your job. But, yet, your job is to investigate. Please elaborate, Detective Benson."

"Well, the investigation that was linked to the incident exclusively involved a homicide. I investigate sexually based crimes. And, I never had mob men waiting for me when I came home while investigating sexually based crimes."

"But, you can't predict the future. How can you be so sure that some deranged man you're investigating won't come to your home to threaten you?"  

"I can't, but I can assure you that she will be well protected on the off-chance that that might happen."

"Who will protect her?"

"I will. I am a certified detective. I can protect myself as well as Corrine."

"But, last time, Detective Stabler saved you and Corrine. Not yourself."

"I didn't have my gun—

"No further questions your Honor."

Olivia couldn't believe how conniving he was. She felt like hurting him badly. He sat down, giving her a sinister smile.

Alex then spoke up. "Your Honor, we call Corrine Johnson."

"Detective Benson, thank you for your testimony. You are dismissed. Corrine Johnson, please come forward."

Corrine stood up and tried to prepare herself for Mr. Duncan's cross-examination. She wanted to punch him after what he had done to Olivia.

"Please state your full name for the record."

"Corrine Olivia Johnson."

"Corrine, when you first discovered that you had to live with Olivia, what were your thoughts?" Alex asked, sweetly.

"I was a little confused. I hadn't seen Olivia in a long time, but I was happy. She seemed really nice and we got along really well. She was everything my dad said she was – caring, loving, and friendly."

"Were your dad and Detective Benson friends?"

"Yes. He got along quite well with her and he told me that the biggest regret in his life was losing touch with her."

"Did your dad know that Olivia was a detective?"

"Yes, they were actually in the Academy together. He decided to become a prosecutor, but, yes, he knew."

"Yet, he still put her as next of kin?"

"Yes, he said that even though that there might be a slight chance of danger, she could protect me and he completely trusted her and her judgment."

"I noticed earlier when you stated your name for the record that your middle name was Olivia. Did your dad pick that name out?"

"Yes."

"Did he take that name from Detective Benson?"

"Yes. He said that part of my name should have the name of the person he cared the most about."

"So your father really wanted you to live with Detective Benson, despite the fact that she was a cop? I mean, he even picked out her name as your middle one."

"Yes, he did."

"One more question: do you like living with Detective Benson?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Thank you Corrine. No further questions."

Mr. Duncan stood up. "Corrine, when you got shot, did you ever, maybe even secretly, blame Detective Benson for what happened?"

"No, I never felt as if she was at fault."

"Who was at fault, then?"

"The two men. They broke into Olivia's apartment and tried to hurt us." Alex was so proud of Corrine. She answered with dignity, yet with tact.

"When you went into the hospital, how many times did Detective Benson visit you?"

"Everyday. She spent her days and nights with me until I fell asleep." Mr. Duncan was screwed. He had no more ammo. He had done well bringing down Olivia, but he couldn't' break this girl. But then, something came to him.

"Corrine, do you know why Ms. Benson was out that morning?"

She could lie and say no. To not even bring up the argument. But she couldn't commit perjury. "We had gotten into an argument the night before. I went out and didn't come back that morning. She was out looking for me."

"What was this argument about?"

"I had just found out that she was investigating the mob. I didn't want her to. I got mad and walked out."

"Did she stop investigating?"

"Well, considering that the incident happened the next morning, I don't think she had much time to actually stop, but when I came home I noticed the case folders in the trash. That kind of said something."

Mr. Duncan was screwed. He decided to just give up. "Alright, thank you Corrine. No further questions."

Joe and Anna were brought up to the stand and gave crazy stories of how Walter never really wanted Corrine to live with Olivia. But, the judge didn't seem to buy it. Every one who needed to be called up was called up and everyone was seated, waiting for the judge's next move.

The judged looked directly at Corrine. "Ms. Johnson, before I begin to make a decision, would you like to say anything? Seeing, this is actually _your_ custody hearing."

Corrine shook her head and stood up. All of her fears and worries were gone because what she was about to say was the truth and telling the truth never hurt her. "Your Honor, Detective Benson played a large role in my father's life. In the time that I have lived with her, she has proved to be caring, compassionate, and very accepting. I never got to know her like my father did. And if you make me live with Anna and Joe, I never will. Please don't take that opportunity away from me. I beg you. Although I have known Anna and Joe longer, they have acted very manipulative and conniving and I can't trust them now. And I can't live with people who I don't trust. I want to live with Olivia. She's not putting me in danger. If anything, she's protecting me." Corrine sat down and Elliot put her arm around her trying to dissuade her from crying. It was too late for Olivia. She started crying almost as soon as Corrine started speaking.

"Alright, thank you for your input, Ms. Johnson. I will be in my chambers and I will rule today at 4:00pm. Until then, all are dismissed." the judge banged her gavel and made her way to chambers. Whatever happened happened. No turning back now.


	13. Mission: Accomplished

Title: Next of Kin

Author: SVUFanatic611

Rating: PG

A/n: Well, last chapter! I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed. You guys are the best! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: SVU and its associated characters are not mine.

---

After the judge left the courtroom, Olivia, Elliot, Alex, Corrine and Kathleen went out for drinks. They talked and all worries of the custody battle were gone.

At 3:45, Olivia and Corrine made their way back to the courthouse. Olivia stopped Corrine as they entered the threshold of the courtroom. "Corrine, I just want to say that no matter which way this goes, having you live with me was great. You are a wonderful young lady and I wish you only the best in the future."

"Thank you for everything. It means more than you will ever know."

They walked in together and Olivia took her seat and made eye contact with Anna and Joe. It was a look of pure evil she saw in them. She hoped the judge saw it that way.

Corrine sat behind her and Elliot & Kathleen next to Corrine. Corrine could only hope that she wouldn't have to go with Anna and Joe. She had now had developed a deep hate for them and didn't know what was to happen if she had to go with them. She didn't want to think of that horror.

Alex took her seat, as did Mr. Duncan. They all rose for Judge Marks and then she as well took her seat. This was one of the toughest decisions she had to make. But, she did her job and made her choice in the best interest of the child. She wasn't going to change her mind. She took a deep breath and began. "I have to say, this is one of the most difficult cases. Both sides seem to care very much about this young lady. But I have made my decision."

"The minor, Corrine Olivia Johnson…" she said while Corrine held her breath. Olivia didn't know what to expect. "…I believe will be very safe. She will be well protected and very well cared for and loved. I hereby grant full custody of Corrine Johnson to Detective Olivia Benson. My best to you two."

"YES!" Corrine shouted. She jumped over the partition between the defendant's table and the seats. She hugged Olivia.

Olivia was speechless. She couldn't believe she had won. She had given it her best and she had won. She had made Corrine's wants true. She couldn't describe how happy she was.

Alex looked at Corrine and Olivia hugging and smiled. She was so happy for them. Elliot and Kathleen looked from afar and could tell that the judge had made the right decision.

Corrine and Olivia thanked Alex and then Corrine went over to Kathleen as Elliot mad his way to Olivia.

"Congratulations." he said as he approached her.

"Thank you. And, uh, thank you for coming. It meant a lot to me."

Before he could say anything in reply, she spoke up again.

"You're the greatest guy I know. Thanks for everything over the past six years."

"Well, your welcome. Now, how about that date I was talking to you about earlier? Say, Friday night?"

"I'd love to go. But, that's Friday. It's Tuesday. Corrine, Alex, and I are going out to celebrate. You and Kathleen are welcome to join us."

"I'd love to go."

** Friday Night  
Elliot and Olivia's Date**

Olivia went out to dinner and they had a great time. They talked about everything. They both liked the fact that they had no secrets from each other.

Elliot walked Olivia to her apartment door. They stopped and Olivia couldn't help but feel like she was in high school on her first date and it had come to the awkward part.

"I had a great time, tonight, El'. Thanks."

"No problem. The pleasure was all mine."

Then it happened again. The world stopped around them and left them kissing. Just this time, Olivia initiated it.

"'Liv, I thought we were going to take it slowly."

"Well, perceptions change. And it's not like we're jumping in the sack together. Maybe this _is_ taking it slowly."

"I like that."

Kathleen had stayed over at Corrine's while Olivia and Elliot went on their date. Kathleen and Corrine peeked through the window and saw the whole thing.

"I would say mission: accomplished." Kathleen whispered.

"Mission: Accomplished."


End file.
